Between a Tree and Rock
by Yumi Merri
Summary: A little story of the most unlikely pair. Could this be friendship or more love? Tree represents Legolas for his love of forest and slender height. He towers over many. Rock represents Gimli because he is strong and sturdy like a rock and appreciates the earth. Aragorn tries to get between the friends to get them to release that they love each other. Pairing Legolas x Gimli
1. Chapter 1: Fruit of the Forest

'They had to be alive', that was the thought running in Aragorn, Legolas and Gimlis' minds when the rider tracked the hobbits footprints into the forest. Legolas was looking around the greenery in awe. There were strong trees here that survived the test of time. It was a beautiful sight to behold. There were thick roots that looked like braided hair that were digging deep into the grounds below. The trees were tall and mighty. Some of the trees even looked as though they were gesturing movement.

Then the forest groaned a bit and Legolas looked over to his stout and strong companion, Gimli. "I would advise you friend to lower your axe, we're in a living forest, home of the Ents" His elf eyes scanned quickly around the forest but saw no trace of the hobbits. He kept reminding himself that the hobbits were most certainly still a few days journey ahead of them.

"What are you say'n lad, you think a bunch of twigs can take on a sturdy dwarf like me," Gimli heard the trees cries grow louder and he lowered his axe, "I meant lovely trees, its quite pretty in here." He put his axe on its holster as he hoped he was getting on the trees good side. Wait good side of a tree, now he definitely was spending too much time with the elf. Soon he would be hugging the trees like him too. His warm brown rested on the elf and he couldn't help but smile. Who would have ever guessed that a dwarf and an elf could have such a well-built bond of friendship? He admired his companion's skills and beauty. Truly, Legolas was a very handsome elf; he shook his head. Maybe the forest air was making him think too much.

Aragon looked over at Gimli with a chuckle, "You chose wisely friend, the forest spared you a beaten" He kept ahead as they continued their search for Merry and Pippin. He stays a bit further ahead then the elf and dwarf but he keeps noticing the two sneaking glances at each other. A smirk on his face as he thought of the two being together, he did find them to be a fitting pair. He never saw an elf and dwarf be so merry together. It reminded him of stories when the elves and dwarves were good friends long ago. Yet now he was seeing a change in the present that delighted him. It would be a miracle those two would catch on. The dwarf was quite stubborn and prideful to admit such perfumed words and the elf was too sheltering of his own heart. The ranger couldn't imagine either one confessing first especially not the dwarf.

After a couple of hours of traveling, Legolas catches sight of a tree bearing fruit. It was such a pleasant and bountiful sight. Usually he wasn't so forward about taking food from a strange forest but he would make an exception for today. They had been traveling for days without food or rest so he decided he should gather some fruit for them. He looked over at Gimli, "Think you can catch the fruit if I toss it down?" Then he placed one foot on the base of the tall tree. His hand gently rested on the grayish brown bark.

"I can catch anything an elf can toss" Gimli smirked and cracked his knuckles. He squinted his eyes and was watched the elf scurry up the tree like a squirrel. It amazed him how connected the elf folk were with the trees. He could hear the elf speaking to the tree in his native tongue. He only could understand a bit of Elvish but it amused him. He would act similar with his own element, the rocks. He could understand the dark mines all to well. Both of them connected with the earth in their own ways.

"I didn't think Dwarves knew how to fetch fruit" Legolas playfully teased his friend while he was already high on one of the many tree branches. He gently plucked a few fruits from the tree and tossed them down one at a time. Then he observed the dwarf ready to catch them; he smiled brightly down at him.

Gimli watched as the fruit fell and he caught every single one of them, "How do you like that tree hugger?" He smirked as he had a nice pile of fruit beside him. "Lucky, we weren't having a contest or wager." He stroked his fiery beard, "You would have to rewarded me handsomely." Then he looked at Legolas, "I think we have enough."

"I'll be coming down" He smiled and was about to climb down when he suddenly lost his footing! Without time to react, he was only trying not to hurt himself on the way down. It happened so fast that he couldn't concentrate at getting out of the situation.

"I got ya" The dwarf shouted with his arms open wide to catch his falling friend. The elf might be tall as a tree but he was rather light. To the elf's amazement, the dwarf actually was able to catch him. He was much stronger than his lack of height shown, "You okay, Legolas?" His dark eyes were concerned as they looked at Legolas.

Legolas looked over at Gimli with awe and amazement, "Thank you friend, I suppose my mind was elsewhere." His bright eyes gazed into the eyes of the rescuer dwarf. He hadn't look so deeply into his eyes before. Gimli was rather attractive for a dwarf. He was so muscular and tough with surprising strength. He was like a sturdy boulder. His heart was a bit fluttery but was it was fall or for his friend. "I'm quite fine, now let's not let that fruit gone to waste." He hopped out of his friend's arms. Then he went over to the pile of freshly picked fruit.

"Aye, I hope that fruit was worth the trouble." He tried to brush off the thoughts he had when his eyes met the elf's. He almost felt like he would have kissed him. That was just him being relieved he was okay. Surely, a dwarf and elf couldn't be together. However, it would seem that he hoped for a chance. He wanted to kiss the elf's not no not just any elf, he wanted to kiss Legolas' forever youthful lips. His rough hand reached for one of the fruit and brushed against the elf's smooth hand. He avoided eye contact to the beautiful elf and found a different fruit. He firmly grabbed the fruit and bit into it with a loud crunch.

Aragorn was coming back from around the corner and catch sight of the two friends gazing into each other's eyes. He was surprised that nothing more sparked the moment. It would seem the ranger had a second task to his forest quest: to get the two together.

The companions ravenously devoured the juicy fresh fruit. When Legolas finished eating, he collected the seeds. He put some of the seeds into the soil. "This is to thank the tree for the meal" He smiled and looked at the other seeds, "And these I wish to plant in the next place I venture." He slipped them into a pouch and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedging Between the Two

A devilish plot stirred into Aragorn's mind as he was walking with his companions. As much as he disapproved to get between his friends, he had a sure fire way to get the two to take notice of their budding romance. To hatch his scheme he would have to draw out an emotion stronger than mere love, jealousy. Yes that green emotion that caused chaos in the heart and mind. He knew actually which companion to draw it out.

The ranger kept his cool demeanor and had no hints to what he was concocting in his mind's eye. His grey eyes glanced over his shoulder to the elf prince, "Legolas, I need you to come with me. " Then he paused in his gate and looked at the dwarf. "Gimli, I need you to stay here in case our hobbits come by this way." He hoped the other would be too nosey for his own good.

Legolas nodded and followed Aragorn who was their current leader. Still he  
>wondered why they were leaving Gimli behind. It displeased him to have to leave his friend alone in the forest especially with an axe. Goodness, he hoped the Fangorn Forest understand that the dwarf wasn't there to harm it. He didn't want to abandon his friend. His heart ached as he thought this over. He couldn't deny it that he longed for more than a friendship with the dwarf. His relationship with Gimli was very precious to him. He didn't want to lose the dwarf in this forest especially if an orc army could be around any corner. He walked a few steps forward with Aragorn then spoke in his elfish tongue, 'Why leave Gimli behind, he is our friend'<p>

Aragorn looked to the elf and sighed, 'Don't fret Legolas, you'll thank me for this later. Now come along." He kept his gaze fixed on Legolas and never looked back to the dwarf. If he had looked to him, he was certain the gaze would turn him to stone.

Yes, Gimli was fuming without any words. What was so special that the human and elf needed privacy?! Always speaking in elfish tongue. It was very suspicious! Wait… was Aragorn two timing his lady friend with the elf prince?! Why was he getting to angry about the idea of Aragorn touching his elf… friend! Darn it, now the dwarf just had to see for himself what was going on. There was no command that would stop him from spying on the two. He had to know what they were scheming together. He was quietly following the two further behind and hid on the other side of a large boulder.

Legolas was unaware that their dwarf friend was so close behind; perhaps because his mind was clouded with other thoughts. Aragorn knew all too well and smirked. The wooden wheels were in motion and there was no turning back. They stopped in the middle of a clearing. It was quiet with the murmur of the woodlands surrounding them. Aragorn stopped and turned to face Legolas. He walked a few paces closer to the elf and noticed something amiss with his hair. "Legolas, one of your braids has come undone." He reached out to him and ran his hand over the loosen braid. Then his fingers brushed against the elf's pointed ear. The light touch caused the elf to softly moan. Elves' pointed ears were quite sensitive. The elf blushed from embarrassment from making such a sound from the accidentally touch.

Gimli heard the elf and grumbled, there was no way he would allow Aragorn to have his elf! Wait his elf? By coalmines, yes and he would fight for his most valued treasure! He was quick to act and shouted as he leapt from the boulder, "THE ELF IS-" Thump! The dwarf gracefully tripped over a rock and face planted into the rich earth.

"Gimli!" The elf prince rushed over to the side of his fallen friend. He fell to his knees and touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He watched as Gimli was getting back on to his feet. He was happy his friend had been so close, he was confused with the way Aragon tried to make a pass at him. It would have looked intimate in Gimli's point of view. He wondered if that was cause for Gimli's sudden rage. He tried to lighten the mood once he saw his friend wasn't too hurt. "Looks like you cant tease me of tripping now."

"Aye" Gimli dusted himself off and glared at the man. Oh, he had a few words to toss at him and perhaps an axe. Then the concerned eyes of the elf that had knelt beside him captured his attention. "Legolas could I speak to you in private but first there is something I must do." He headed into the direction of Aragorn.

Legolas nodded "Of course, I'll wait here for you" He walked over to a vine covered log. He wondered what Gimli wanted to talk about. It was a rather odd day filled with people wanted to discuss things but nothing had been spoken. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. Did Gimli catch on to his feelings for him? He knew he had to hide his heart; he was never lucky in the game of love. His first love fell in love with a dwarf. Now. Here he was in love with a different dwarf. What a bizarre twist of fate to have his heart longing to be with a dwarf.

He remembered how his father used to insult the dwarvan race and say they were nothing but greedy, dirty people. Yet he saw no greed with Gimli, instead, he saw a strong person with a kind heart, a loyal person and an excellent ally. Perhaps, dwarves were greedy because Gimli stolen the most precious treasure of all, his heart. No matter what his father told him, he knew that he loved Gilmi and he was not ashamed to fall for his dwarf companion. Still he had to figure out if he could ever tell him the truth.

Meanwhile, Gimli was a few seconds of using his axe on Aragorn. He turned to face him with daggers in his dark eyes and he erupted like a volcano with a booming voice. "What is blaze'n brimstone was that about?! I thought you have your own elf lady and now you want Legolas too? I won't let you have him," He firmly gripped his weapon." You'll have to go through my axe first!"

"Is that so?" Aragorn chuckled and crossed his arms " Well, that's what I hoping you would say." He rested his arms at his side and gently smiled. "Fear not my love is only for Arwen. I merely was getting a stubborn dwarf to realize who he loved."

Gimli simmered down and put away his weapon. He shook his head and furrowed his brow. He grumbled," I can't believe, a ranger tricked me! Well, wish me luck I am talking to the elf tonight"

"You need no luck for this, " Aragorn looked over at his friend , "Have courage and chose your words." He hoped that his friend wouldn't mess this up. Confessions seemed to require more courage than fighting to the death in a war.


	3. Chapter 3: Speaking from the Heart

Speaking from the Heart

Gimli heard every footstep as he was walking over to where he was meeting Legolas. Why the heck was he so nervous about this? It was simple, he would confess to the elf, be obviously rejected and then wallow in misery. Ick, it sounded more dreadful than a plague. He had plenty to fear, Legolas was a very pretty elf so why would he like a beasty grumpy dwarf for a partner. He swallowed hard; he was quite prideful so confessions weren't his cup of mead. He saw the vision of his heart sitting on a log. He went over and sat beside the elf. He sighed and turned to face Legolas. It was now or never. After all, he was a brave dwarf; he could endure this. "We've been through a lot on this journey from enemies to friends. A friendship I never thought I would have with an elf." He stroked his beard and chuckled a little. He looked into those jeweled eyes of his elf companion, "What is more surprising is I find myself wanting more than that with you. Legolas I want you to be my mate." He tightly shut his eyes; he didn't want to see the disgust in his love's eyes.

Legolas looked over at his friend and his heart skipped a beat. For an elf always equip with poems and songs, he was completely lost for words. His lips curved into a smile and he decided to take action. He pressed his smooth soft lips against the rigid lips of the dwarf. He gave him a butterfly kiss which bloomed into a deepened kiss, "I love you, and I was too timid to say something until I knew how you felt about this." He looked into Gimli's eyes that opened after their kiss. "I will allow you to court me."

Gimli smirked as he looked over at Legolas and draw a hand through his silky hair, "I intend to do more than that" He leaned in and fed the elf a rougher more passionate kiss. He ran a hand down Legolas's back. He was overjoyed to find his friend accepted and longed for his love. His mind was clouds with love and lust for the woodland prince. An odd pair they might be but what a team.

Legolas let his lover handle him a little rougher and let out sweet melodic sighs. He kept kissing him and was left breathless as they took a moment to breathe. He ran a hand over his lover's full beard and tugged on it. He heard a grizzly moan come from his mate. A sweet smirk was planted on his thin lip. "So dwarves have sensitive spots too" He whispered, "I'll learn every one of yours" He whispered hotly into his ear.

Then the dwarf was red from the promising words from his alluring elf. He smirked, "I still won't be out done by an elf." He pounced on to Legolas and they rolled off the log. They were kissing with their hands bound around each other. He ran a hand over Legolas' ear to hear those pretty moans and on cue he heard his elf's sweet ballad. Quickly the two were engaged in a new game, one of who could undress the other the fastest.

Another part of the forest, Merry and Pippin were on Treebeard. The hobbits were blinking as they were hearing something they couldn't recognize. Pippin looked to Merry "Do you hear it?"

"Aye, it sounds like some sort of fight between a dwarf and elf and the dwarf is winning" He looked at Pippin and was a little flushed "You don't think its…"


End file.
